iWill Run with You
by truelegit
Summary: SPAM Sam is in trouble, serious trouble. She goes to Spencer, the only one who can help her. They go on the run together. Warning: Language, violence, sexual assault, and knowing me, probably sexual content later on. ;
1. Chapter 1

**Another Spam story. Hope you like it.**

Sam reached the door to Spencer's apartment and leaned her forehead against it. Her body shook and her breathing was unsteady. Several times she almost turned around and left. She thought about running, maybe going to Canada, but something kept her there, at his door. He was the only person she had left.

Freddie and his mother had moved to Chicago three years ago. Carly was in her sophomore year at Princeton. She couldn't go home, that wasn't even a question. No, Spencer was the only person she could turn to now. But she still wasn't sure it was the right thing to do. It wasn't fair to involve him in her fucked up situation. If it weren't for the fact that she was exhausted and injured she never would have come here in the first place.

Finally she knocked. It hit her then that she probably looked frightening. She pulled her black zip-up jacket out of her back pack and threw it on, covering her hair with the hood and shoving her hands in the pockets.

Spencer woke up confused and looked at his clock. 2:17. _What the.. _he said to himself and then he heard the knock again. Spencer jumped out of bed. He was just wearing boxers, and grabbed a shirt as he ran out of his room to the front door. He was still pulling the shirt over his head when he opened the door, and didn't see her at first.

A small dark figure came into view. His eyes were still blurred from just waking up and he seemed confused. Then she spoke. "Spencer.." It was a weak voice, but he still recognized it immediately.

"Sam??" She looked up at him when she heard him say her name, and that was when he saw her face. It was dirty. He notice a scrape on her cheek and her eyes were swollen from crying. "Oh my God, are you okay?" Spencer reached out to her, but she quickly moved away from him and into the apartment.

"Shut the door Spencer," she said roughly. He did, and then stood in front of it, watching her as she moved to the couch. Sam sat down and leaning her head on the back of the couch. She looked so tired, like she'd fall asleep right there. He waited for her to speak and when she didn't, he moved to the couch and sat next to her. She looked at him for a second and then up to the ceiling. "I'm in trouble," she whispered finally.

Spencer began to get scared. He'd never seen her look so serious, but what worried him more was how lifeless she seemed. She'd always been full of energy no matter what she what was going on. If she was in trouble it must be something more serious this time. "Just tell me what happened," he said.

She sighed and then sat up, bringing her hands to her face. That was when he saw that they were covered in blood.

"Sam, your hands!" She looked down at them and then shoved them back in her pockets. "Are you hurt? Are you bleeding?" He put his hand on her shoulder and she winced in pain.

"Relax, dude," she said, though her voice was clearly pained. "It's, it's not my blood." _Well, not all of it, _she thought to herself. She swallowed and saw his eyes widen. "But um, I think my shoulder might be dislocated. Carly told me once that you know how to fix that?" He stared at her in horror for a moment, clearly in shock. Finally she spoke again, "Come on, man. Can you do it or not?" She sat forward and he saw that her shoulder was kind of crooked. "It really hurts."

Spencer took a deep breath and reached out to her, taking her shoulder in one hand and her arm in the other. "Okay, are you ready?"

"Just do it!"

Two distinct crunching pops seemed to echo throughout the apartment and Sam let out a rolling grunt before falling back to the couch. She gulped in air as if she were finally breathing freely again.

"Are you okay?" Spencer asked again. He was watching her closely, trying to make sense of what was going on.

Sam nodded. Her shoulder was aching, but the relief she felt made it possible to think clearly again. Finally, she looked over at Spencer and saw him staring terrified back at her.

"Jesus, Sam. What the fuck happened to you?" Hearing Spencer swear was so strange to her. She would have laughed if his voice didn't scare her so much.

Sam sat up and readied herself. She pulled her hood down and Spencer was able to better see her face. He was horrified. Her hair was a tangled mess, and there was clearly blood in it. Her face was more covered in scrapes and dirt that he had seen at first. He noticed then that her jeans were caked with dirt too. Spencer started to question all of this but stopped as she began to speak.

"I was on a date with… with this guy." She swallowed as if it were painful to speak. "It was going pretty good, ya know. But when he was driving me back to my dorm, he pulled off onto this dirt road that lead into the woods a little ways. And at first it was fine. We parked and made out for a little while." She paused again, scratching her forehead as if she needed a moment before continuing. "Then he started getting a little too handsy. And I told him to stop but he wouldn't, so I punched him in the mouth and got out of the car."

She stopped. Spencer watched as her eyes began to water and her lip quivered. He couldn't remember the last time he saw her cry. Maybe when her and Carly almost fell off the window washing scaffold when they were kids. He knew he'd _never_ seen her anywhere near this shaken. Sam dropped her face into her hands and began to weep. Spencer wrapped his arm around her and pulled her against his chest. He waited quietly for her to be able to continue, hoping that she would.

"He… chased me. And I tried to run!" She sat up and looked desperately at Spencer as if she were trying to defend her failure to escape this nightmare. "I swear I tried, but he was faster and he caught me." She shook her head, angry now, but mostly at herself. "I fought him Spencer. I fought with everything I have!" Sam looked at her hands and then directly into Spencer's eyes. The look ripped him apart. He put his hand over his mouth and a tear fell onto it. "I wasn't strong enough. He pushed me to the ground." She wiped her eyes and then said calmly, "And he raped me."

"Oh my God," Spencer whispered pulling her tightly back into his arms. Sam broke down, crying into his neck as he rubbed circles on her back. He wanted to somehow take all of her pain into his own body and make it so she couldn't feel it anymore. Better yet, he wanted to travel back in time and protect her from this monster to begin with.

After her sobs began to finally die down, Spencer stood up, releasing her and heading toward the kitchen. "I'm calling the police and then we're going to the hospital," he said as he picked up the house phone.

"No!" She screamed, jumping to her feet. She grabbed the phone out of his hands and threw it across the room.

"Sam! We have to – "

"No, we can't. You don't understand," she begged.

"They'll catch him Sam, you have to let me – "

"No, Spencer!" she yelled, grabbing him by the shirt. "There's nobody to catch!" He looked at her confused, and she slowly let go of his shirt, then turned around and sat back on the couch. "Just listen to me. There's more I have to tell you."

Spencer wanted to move back to her but his body was frozen by the sound of her voice. She was quiet now, steady as she spoke.

"He had me face down in the road and his hands were on my arms. I couldn't move. But then, just as he," she swallowed what felt like a rock, "_finished,_ he let go of my right arm for one second. I saw a big rock a few inches from my hand and so I grabbed it and swung back as hard as I could, and I hit him." She stopped again to look at her bloody hands. They were shaking. So was Spencer. "He fell down. He seemed to be dazed by the blow, like he couldn't get up. I got to my feet, a-and pulled up my pants, and I was going to run… but then I saw him laying there, rolling around with his hands over his face, like some kind of pathetic wounded dog. And his head was bleeding.. and his _thing _was still hanging out of his pants…"

Spencer felt sick. Then Sam looked up at him. "I just lost it," she whispered so quietly that he almost didn't hear her. "I jumped on him and started bashing him in the head over and over again with the rock. It was like I couldn't stop. I fucking killed him Spencer!"

With that she ran out of the living room, down the hall to Spencer's bathroom. He ran after her, entering the bathroom just as she leaned her head into the toilet, heaving violently into it. Spencer pulled her hair back out of her face and sat beside her on the bathroom floor. He was in total shock from what he'd just heard. He prayed this was all a horrific nightmare and that he would wake up at any minute.

**Please review. This is going to be a multi-chapter fic. I know this first chapter is pretty angsty but for the most part this is going to be a mystery/adventure/thriller/romance kind of story so if you like it, stick with me. I already have chapter 2 finished and will post it tomorrow. Thanks **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**No reviews **** Oh well, I like the idea I have for this story, so I'll keep up with it anyway, although reviews make it so much more fun. **

Sam rested her head on her arm for a few minutes before sitting back up. She moved back against the shower. Spencer leaned against the wall adjacent to her, keeping his eyes cautiously on Sam the whole time.

Finally, Sam opened her eyes and said, "Can I use your shower?"

Spencer ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "I really think you should go to the hospital."

She shook her head, "I can't, okay? They'll ask too many questions."

"That's good though. Sam you didn't do anything wrong."

"No. You don't get it!" She yelled before dropping her head back against the shower door behind her. She took a deep breath. "The guy that I was on a date with," she paused, rubbing her forehead. Then she cleared her throat. "It was Aidan Forest."

"Who?"

"Jackson Forest's son."

"_Senator _Jackson Forest?" Spencer suddenly felt like he might vomit next. Sam nodded and he looked at her sadly. How did things get so messed up? "Well I don't care who he was, that doesn't give him the right – "

"I know. But still," she looked hopelessly into his eyes. "They'll turn it around, I know they will. With my record and his family's connections, I'm dead."

"Sam,"

"I killed him, Spencer!" Sam sat up on her knees and unzipped her jacket, pulling it off roughly. "You see this?" Spencer looked at her in shock. Her shirt was ripped and seemed to be soaked in blood. If he hadn't already heard what happened, he would have thought she'd been shot in the stomach and was bleeding to death in front of him.

"Oh my God, Sam…"

She got to her feet and he stood up too. "Look, can I use your shower, or should I go use Carly's?"

"No, no of course you can use mine." Spencer opened the linen closet and pulled out some clean towels and wash rags. "I'll get you some clothes from Carly's room. She keeps some here for when she visits."

Sam nodded and watched as Spencer left. She was alone again. She walked to the shower and turned it on. She thought about looking at herself in the mirror but decided she didn't need that image to haunt her too, so she just began to undress.

Spencer ran to Carly's room, thinking harder than he ever had in his life. _What are we going to do?_ He had no idea but he was sure of one thing – they were in this together. He loved Sam. In fact, she was on a short list of people he considered true friends, and a member of his immediate family. He practically raised Sam along with Carly. He'd watched this tough little girl grow into one of the strongest women he'd ever known. He respected her and it was killing him to know that some little prick had dared to disrespect her in any way.

Spencer wanted to punch the wall. He sat down on Carly's bed to gather his thoughts. It was all just too much. This shouldn't have happened!

"Oh Sam," he said out loud. "I'm so sorry."

He found a pair of pink sweat pants and a baggy t-shirt and then headed back to the bathroom. He knocked lightly and called, "I'm just going to set these clothes inside the door." He turned the knob and opened the door just a crack, careful not to look in.

"Spencer," she called. "Can you help me?"

Spencer opened the door and saw Sam standing there with one arm hanging out of her mutilated shirt. "You okay?" he asked.

"I can't lift my arm enough to take my shirt off. Can you get some scissors? It's gotta be trashed anyway."

He nodded and ran into his room, finding a pair in his desk drawer. when he returned to the bathroom, she turned around, facing away from him. "Can you just cut it up that back for me, and then ya know, get out?"

Spencer laughed a little and gently said, "Sure thing."

He cut the material in a mostly straight quick line up the center of her back, eager to finish and give her some privacy. It was good that she trusted him, but the last thing he wanted to do was make her feel uncomfortable in any way.

As soon as he'd cut the collar open, he began to leave when the color red caught his eye. He gasped as he saw that her back was completely torn with scrapes, some of which had clearly bled. "Your back!" he cried out, startling her a little.

She turned to face him, holding the remaining material of her shirt against her chest. "When.. when Aidan caught me, he dragged me by my hair into the woods a little ways. I guess my back got pretty scratched up." She looked down.

Spencer's eyes filled with tears and, as if following an instinct, he reached out to her, pulling her against his chest in a secure, yet careful, hug. "Sweet baby," he whispered sadly into her hair before kissing the top of her head. "I'll never let anything hurt you again. I promise."

Sam wrapped her good arm around him and rubbed his back. She felt like she was soothing him. And that actually felt good. "Thank you, Spencer. For everything."

He wiped his tears away, trying to look like he was holding it together. "You got it kid." He sniffed and then smiled at her and touched her face for a moment. "Alright, I'm outta here. But if you need me, just yell. I'll be right outside the door, okay?"

She nodded, smiling back at him. After he shut the door behind him, Sam removed the rest of her clothes and stepped slowly into the shower. The hot water stung her raw skin but she welcomed the heat. She pressed her face against the stream, wishing it would break her open and flow through her veins. She closed her eyes and images poured into her mind as rapid and copious as each drop of water pelting her body.

_The sound of his footsteps behind her. The pain of his grip on her hair. The stench of his breath on her neck. The color of his blood splattered on her skin..._

She opened her eyes and the small shower stall began to spin around her. Then the air was gone. She gulped and wheezed for a breath, but none came. Sam lowered her body to the tile floor. She tried to call out for Spencer but the pressure against her chest made it too hard to scream. She was only able to release a small cry from her now closing throat. The room got darker as she felt herself fading. The last thing she remembered was a faint sound coming from far away.

"Sam? Sam!"


	3. Chapter 3

Sam woke up wrapped warmly in Spencer's bed. The room seemed bright. As her eyes adjusted to the light, she looked around a little dazed. The sun was shining through his window. _I must have slept for hours,_ she thought.

Her body was sore and her head was aching, but mostly she felt hungry. Slowly, Sam sat up and took a deep breath, trying to stretch her limbs as much as they would allow her to. The night before seemed like a blur. Everything after getting in the shower really _was_ a blur. She could only remember it in pieces.

Spencer turning off the shower and picking her up off the floor. She remembered that. Somehow there was a towel around her body and she was sitting on a bench in Spencer's bedroom. She remember his voice was calm and soothing, "Breath, Sam. You're having an anxiety attack. You have to breath." She remembered trying, but her lungs seemed to be constricting so hard and fast that she could only manage shallow gasps.

Spencer pushed her head down between her legs and told her he'd be right back. She seemed to be watching herself from the other side of the room, wondering what the hell was wrong with her? Spencer returned with a small brown bag and held it to her mouth for her to breath into. Her breathing slowed and the tears rolling down her cheeks were burning her eyes. She leaned her head on Spencer's shoulder and closed them.

That was all she really remembered. She must have fallen asleep then. Sam looked down at her body. She definitely didn't remember getting dressed. _Wonderful_ she thought, concluding Spencer must have had to do it.

She pushed herself off the bed, steadying on her feet for a moment and allowed her body to adjust to the pain that was radiating it. _Guess this is it, might as well get going. No point in sticking around long enough to get caught._

Sam walked out into the living room and saw Spencer moving around in the kitchen. The smell of bacon smacked her in the face and she almost fell over. She couldn't remember ever being so hungry, and she'd _been _hungry.

She walked to the counter, watching him anonymously for a while instead of announcing her presence. Sam had done this plenty of times over the years she's known him, especially when he sculpted. She would come down after filming and sit on the steps quietly, and watch him work. He was the most fascinating person to spy on, and easy too, since he was usually pretty far into his sculptures. Sometimes he would talk to himself too. Sam felt like she was getting secret access inside his brain.

He wasn't sculpting now, he was washing dishes, but he seemed to be so far deep into his head that she would need to drop a bomb to get his attention. She noticed his back was tensed and every now and then he would shake his head. Guilt suddenly swept over her body. _I never should have come here and gotten him involved. _

The thought crossed her mind to leave before he noticed her. She could easily slip out the front door and he'd never know. But she just couldn't abandon that beautiful crispy greasy bacon calling to her from the kitchen table. She looked at the door, then back at the bacon.

Then Sam slowly walked around the counter toward the table, reaching out quietly. _If I can just get a few pieces to go…_ She got to them, and silently grabbed a handful.

"Plate?" Spencer said cheerfully from the sink. He handed her one from the drying rack and she blushed at being caught. Sam took the plate and sat the bacon on it. She set the plate on the island and watched as Spencer dried off his hands and stood against the sink, watching her back.

"Thanks," she said. The sound of her voice alarmed her. It was extremely horse and it was as if she didn't even recognize it.

"How are you feeling?" Spencer put a couple of pancakes from a nearby warm griddle onto her plate.

"Um, okay. Sore I guess. Do you have any Tylenol?"

"Yeah, of course!" Spencer searched the cabinets, frustrated he hadn't thought to give her some before. He grabbed the bottle and handed it to her, along with a glass of orange juice. She saw him looking her over as she took the pills and knew he was worried. "So, um… can you tell me where it hurts?"

"Everywhere," she smirked to herself. "I feel like I was hit by a truck."

"Anything that we need to worry about?" He seemed nervous to be asking about her injured body. She felt bad that he was uncomfortable. He was trying so hard to be sensitive to her, and she really appreciated it.

Sam shook her head no, and shoved some bacon in her mouth. Before swallowing, or even chewing much, she said, "You're the shit for making breakfast, Spencer. I could kiss you for this." She made the statement as a nonchalant joke, and then immediately realized it might have made him more uncomfortable. Sam cleared her throat awkwardly. She looked back at Spencer, who made no significant response. He just sat down at the table with a plate of his own and pulled out the seat next to him. "Join me?" He smiled.

Sam sat quietly, aware of Spencer looking at her. She shoveled a heavy fork full pancakes into her mouth. After swallowing roughly she asked, "So.. you dressed me?"

"Yeah," he said gently. "Sorry about that." He awkwardly took another bite. "You can go through Carly's clothes later if you want something different. I just kinda grabbed whatever I thought would be comfortable." _Nice subject change man._

"It's cool," she shrugged and continued eating. After a few more bites she stopped, taking a deep breath before she spoke. "Listen, Spencer." She closed her hand over his and he looked into her eyes. "I really appreciate everything you've done for me. Seriously, I don't know what would have happened last night if I couldn't come to you."

"Sam," he interrupted. "You really don't need to thank me. I am just glad you did come here." He shook his head again. She knew he was imagining the worst, and she wished he would just forget about everything.

Sam took a few more large bites of food, washed down by the rest of her orange juice and then stood up. "I think I'm going to take off now, thanks again." Without waiting for a response she headed for the door, keeping her eyes on it, refusing to look back at him. But she didn't have to because before she reached the door he was there.

Sam looked up to see Spencer's hand pressed against the door and his eyes peering seriously into hers. She sighed and stepped back. "Come on man, don't do this," she said quietly.

"It's already done." Spencer leaned his body against the door and crossed his arms.

Sam lifted an eyebrow, suddenly feeling her blood go cold. "Wh-What are you talking about? What's done?"

"Sit down, Sam."

She didn't. "You didn't call the cops did you? Spencer, tell me you didn't call the cops on me!"

"What?" He came away from the door now, and pulled her by the hand to the couch, sitting next to her. "Sam, come on. I would never do that. I thought you knew me a little better than that."

"I'm sorry," she said looking down. "I'm just a little on edge you know? So what's already done."

Spencer paused and took a deep breath. "I called Socko," he said wearily. Immediately Sam sat up as if she were going to argue this information, but he put a hand up to stop her. "I didn't tell him anything… he didn't absolutely need to know. I trust him, Sam. Basically I told him I needed to leave the country and I needed to take you with me. He set everything up."

"What? What are you talking about Spencer?" She was so confused. _Socko??_

"We can leave today. We have a car, and he set us up a temporary place in Vancouver. We'll have a little money and IDs. It's all taken care of. Sam, I think we should go just until we know how much this thing is going to blow up." He stopped talking then and watched her. She starred at the coffee table and seemed to be thinking over the plan.

"No," she said finally, shaking her head. "I can't get you involved in all of this."

"Sam, I'm in." He said it so certainly and with such finality that her eyes shot up to meet his. They were fixed on her. "I'm in," he said again softly. Then he touched her hand. "I will keep you safe, Sam. I promise."

"But why?" Tears came to her eyes again. She wasn't used to being so emotional. Sam tried to shake them away but they kept coming. "Why would you do that, Spencer?"

Spencer squeezed her hand gently. "Because, Sam. You're my friend. And you're in trouble."

"You mean your little sister's –"

"No, MY friend. You're my friend, and I care about you. A lot." Sam looked down. "Listen to me, Sam. When you came through my door last night… I've never been that scared. The thought of what you went through just kills me." Spencer's voice cracked and Sam looked up to see a tear fall down his face. "I _want _to go with you. I want protect you, and I will. Now that's the end of it."

Spencer stood up and Sam watched him walk back into the kitchen and busy himself with dishes. She knew the conversation was over and that she wouldn't be able to talk him out of his decision, _no matter how stupid it is._

Sam sat on the couch a while longer. This all felt like a strange dream. She glanced around the apartment. Nothing had changed since she was a kid, but it felt like a different place completely. Ever since Carly had left, and even back when Freddie had left, thing just started changing, slowly and silently, but they changed. And now, they were going to leave. She wondered for a moment if she would ever see this place again, then she stopped herself. Thinking about the what ifs wasn't something she could do. Not right now anyway.

**PLEAAAAASE review. I'll be your best friend **


End file.
